


Happiness

by humongousCookie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humongousCookie/pseuds/humongousCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short pieces on how Jade and Eridan's relationship came to be. C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

1

The humans arrived as a group, stumbling as they appeared, all looking slightly green. Jade was the first to regain her balance and she looked up at the 12 curious grey faces. Her gaze was drawn to a tall troll with gills on the side of his face and a streak of bright purple in his hair. She giggled at his outfit and he glared at her. She tried to put a name to his face and frowned. With a start, she realised she was looking at Eridan. A troll she’d spoken to once before. But she’d become rather obsessed with him. She leapt up from the floor, as fast as you like, and embraced him in a tight hug.

“Eridan.” She beamed. He stared at her briefly, before returning the hug.

“Hi Jade.” He smiled. “How ya doin’?” It was the start of a strong friendship.

2

“Jade?” Eridan called, knocking on the door of her bedroom. He and the happy-go-lucky girl had become moirails and he was worried that she hadn’t shown up yet today. Usually she was a pretty early riser… He pushed open her door and peered into the messy room. There she was. Sitting on her bed, crying. Without a second thought, Eridan was her side with one arm around her.

“What’s up?” He asked her. She sniffled and wiped at her face.

“Doesn’t matter.” She sighed, drying her eyes. Eridan frowned and squeezed her reassuringly.

“Course it matters!” He said to her, kissing her forehead gently. Jade stiffened as he did so. He was so oblivious to her feelings. She loved him. He was her best friend and he made her feel good, but sometimes it broke her heart that that was all they were. She gave a heavy sigh and pulled away from him.

“I’ll see you later.” She whispered, looking at the floor. Eridan sighed and got up, knowing that she wanted him to leave. He left without a word, leaving Jade on her own. Jade knew she’d hurt his feelings. But it was better to be without him for the moment. It hurt too much to be around him.

3

Jade stared after Eridan, tears in her eyes. The two had been drifting apart for a while. She’d decided that it was better to stay away from him so she wouldn’t get hurt. She’d never imagined he would terminate their friendship, though. He’d come to her moments ago, a forlorn look on his face, and told her, bluntly, that he didn’t think things were working out between them. It’d been a lot like a break up, except they weren’t going out. Jade turned on her heel and ran. She reached her room and hurtled inside, before burying herself under her covers and crying her eyes out. After at least an hour of crying, Jade made up her mind. She was going to tell Eridan she liked him. She pulled herself from bed and strode to Eridan’s room, a determined look on her face. She barged in, without knocking, and stalked over to the startled troll.

“I like you.” She confessed. He stared at her for a moment before blushing purple.

“What?” He spluttered. “Are you sure? I mean, you’ve been ignorin’ me and all…” Jade frowned at him.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now shut up and let me kiss you.” She snapped and did as she said.

4

Jade gripped Eridan’s hand and gulped. They were about to tell the others about their relationship. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and together they stepped onto the transportalizer. With a pop, they arrived in the lab. Eridan drew a deep breath and called for attention. The others turned to them and noticed their clasped hands almost immediately. Nepeta squealed loudly.

“You two are mate sprits?” She grinned, leaping over to them and hugging them both. Jade giggled and hugged her back.

“Yeah! I guess we are!” She grinned goofily. Nepeta squealed again and did some sort of happy dance.

“I mew it! It’s efurn on my shipping wall!” She mewed proudly. Eridan chuckled and shrugged.

“Guess it was obvious!” He grinned at Jade.

“I guess so.” She smiled at him, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. “Love you.” She whispered.

“Love you too.” Eridan whispered back. Jade was happy. She had a perfect ‘mate sprit’ and she was with all her friends, who didn’t seem to mind her relationship with Eridan. Yes. She was happy as she could ever be.


End file.
